travelingpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2 film
The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2 is a 2008 sequel to the 2005 film The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, which was based the novel of the same name. The original cast (America Ferrera, Amber Tamblyn, Alexis Bledel and Blake Lively), return to star in the movie, which was directed by Sanaa Hamri. The film is based upon the fourth novel in''Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants'' series, Forever in Blue: The Fourth Summer of the Sisterhood, but incorporates scenes and storylines from The Second Summer of the Sisterhood and Girls in Pants: The Third Summer of the Sisterhood.[2] Unlike the first film''The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants'' which was rated PG, this film is rated PG-13 for mature material and sensuality. The film was released in the US on August 6, 2008. Plot The movie takes place three years after the first one, during the summer after the Sisterhood's freshman year of college. Bridget is on the soccer team at Brown University.Lena is attending Rhode Island School of Design. Tibby is a film major at NYU. Carmen is attending Yale. Summer's Beginning Bridget Vreeland Bridget finds hidden letters from her grandmother Greta. Bridget's father and Greta no longer communicate and he tells Bridget that he was trying to protect her from the conflict. She is angry and tells him that she doesn't need his protection, as she's been taking care of herself for years. She leaves for Turkey on an archaeological dig and initially enjoys her work there, befriending her professor, Nasrin. Bridget leaves the dig early to visit her grandmother in Alabama and learn more about her mother, who committed suicide at age 35. Bridget discovers that she used to visit regularly. Greta explains that her mother's depressionworsened at she got older but she insisted on pretending that everything was fine. Bridget's father agreed to this, while Greta could not, causing both of Bridget's parents to cut ties with Greta. Bridget admits that she is worried she is like her mother and will have the same unhappy life, but Greta reassures her that she is stronger than her mother ever was. The conversation brings Bridget and her grandmother closer, and it ultimately helps her reconcile with her father as well. Lena Kaligaris Lena is taking a Life class. The model is Leo, an artist who poses for studio space. They begin a relationship. Kostos appears at Lena's school and tells her that his marriage was annulled. Kostos hesitated in telling Lena because he did not feel like he had a right to ask for her forgiveness and her love. Lena tells Kostos that while she forgives him, she did not wait around for him and that they are not the same people who were in love before. However, later that evening while talking to Leo, she realizes that some people only fall in love once, and she still cares for Kostos; it is implied that she and Leo break up. Tibby Rollins Tibby starts the summer working at a video store in NYC while retaking a script-writing class at NYU in which she received an 'incomplete.' Brian arrives to celebrate their 10 months together, and the two have sex. Tibby is pleased until she realizes that the condom broke and she may be pregnant. She withdraws from Brian and her friends, using her script as an excuse, until Lena visits her, bringing thepregnancy test that Tibby requested. Although Tibby learns that she is not pregnant, she is still scared by the experience and by the fear that every time she opens herself up to someone and finds happiness, things go wrong. She tells Brian that she wishes she could take back the whole evening, and breaks up with him. Soon after, Effie, Lena's younger sister, asks Tibby for permission to start dating Brian; Tibby still cares for Brian but acts like she does not in front of Effie before driving to Vermont to vent to Carmen about the situation. Carmen is more focused on preparing for her upcoming performance. Tibby is angry at Carmen for ignoring her, to which Carmen responds that Tibby has been ignoring her all summer. Tibby leaves, hurt. Tibby attends her parents' anniversary party where she receives a frantic call from Carmen whose mother is in labor. Tibby serves as herbirth coach. After Carmen's baby brother is born, Tibby apologizes to Brian for allowing her fear to ruin their relationship, and he reassures her that not everyone she loves is going to leave her. They reunite, and he ends his relationship with Effie. Carmen Lowell Carmen's initial experience at the Actor's Workshop in Vermont is similar to that at the Yale drama department- Julia is comfortable in the acting world and friends with the director, Bill, while Carmen stays behind-the-scenes. While cleaning up backstage, Carmen watches an actor, Ian, audition for a role in the workshop's production of The Winter's Tale. She accidentally causes the curtain to fall on Ian who tells her she should audition. She insists on remaining backstage but goes to the theater to watch Julia's audition, after which Ian pushes her onstage to audition for the lead role of Perdita. Carmen talks about how she connects with Perdita and this connection is strong enough to win her the lead. Julia, having won only a small part, is clearly jealous but promises to help Carmen. Carmen is initially uncertain about her acting abilities but grows more and more confident as her talent is recognized by both the director and the other actors, including Ian, with whom she begins a flirtatious friendship. Julia's jealousy grows, as she, too, is interested in Ian. She asks him out on a date but tells Carmen that he asked her. Carmen is unable to mask her hurt and frustration with the situation, contributing to her fight with Tibby, who visits from NYC to vent about Brian and Effie's relationship. Carmen ignores Tibby the way that Tibby ignored her during her pregnancy scare; it is implied that Carmen is also frustrated about the lack of communication between herself and the rest of the Sisterhood. She also falters during rehearsals, but she declines Ian's proposals to practice believing him to be interested in Julia. Carmen and Tibby reconcile when Christina, Carmen's mother, goes into labor; Carmen asks Tibby to help her mother, as both she and her stepfather cannot make it to the hospital in time. Carmen is happy about her brother's birth but sad that she could not witness it and that she cannot be with her mother now. Ian comforts her and again asks her to dinner, but she declines because of Julia. He tells her that Julia pursued him, and that he is not interested in her but, rather, in Carmen. Carmen then overhears Julia telling Bill, the director, that he should replace Carmen. He doesn't, and she performs spectacularly in the play, regaining the confidence in herself she lost during her lonely freshman year. She kisses Ian after the play. As she and Julia are packing to leave Vermont, Julia, still jealous of Carmen's successes, complains that Carmen has ignored Julia, even though Julia claims Carmen would not have gotten the part without her help. Carmen states that she earned her success and that she and Julia were never really friends, because Julia only fed off of Carmen's insecurities. Summer's End Brian breaks up with Effie to reunite with Tibby. Effie is upset, and steals the Pants and takes them to Greece to visit her grandmother, but loses them. The girls fight about whether the pants are worth saving. Lena travels to Greece to find them, and the Sisterhood follow to help and to reunite her with Kostos. She is frightened, but her friends convince her. The girls are unable to find the Pants, but the summer ends with a renewal of their commitment to each other. Cast *Amber Tamblyn - Tibby Rollins *Alexis Bledel - Lena Kaligaris *America Ferrera - Carmen Lowell *Blake Lively - Bridget Vreeland *Leonardo Nam - Brian McBrian *Michael Rady - Kostos Dounas *Jesse Williams - Leo *Tom Wisdom - Ian *Lucy Hale - Effie Kaligaris *Rachel Nichols - Julia Beckwith *Shohreh Aghdashloo - Prof. Nasrin Mehani *Blythe Danner - Greta *Rachel Ticotin - Carmen's Mom *Maria Konstadarou - Yia Yia *Ernie Lively - Mr. Vreeland *Kyle McLachlan - Bill Kerr *Stevie Ray Dallimore - Nigel O'Bannon *Erik Jensen - Phil, the video store manager